Behind the Curtain
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Dans quoi Ziva s'est-elle laissée embarquer par son amie Hannah... Tiva, peut-être éventuellement...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma dernière idée... enfin, la dernière que j'ai mise sur papier. _

_Dans quoi Ziva s'est elle laissé embarquer par son amie Hannah...._

_C'est ce que vous découvrirai dans cette courte fic, qui, je l'espère bien, saura vous plaire. Vous aurez la suite, si vous jugez que ça en vaut la peine, alors faites moi savoir vos impressions, j'attends vos commentaires..._

_**Partie 1**_

_28 novembre 2008…_

La jeune femme rentrait chez elle après une semaine épuisante. Elle était heureuse qu'à la suite de leur dernière affaire particulièrement difficile le directeur leur ait à tous octroyé le week-end de congé. Le seul qui n'avait pas paru enchanté par la nouvelle était Gibbs, bien entendu. Ziva se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire de tout ce temps libre. Tony lui répèterait surement qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'amuser et qu'elle manquait de spontanéité. Elle chassa de son esprit l'image de son partenaire et se concentra sur son programme pour le week-end. Elle en profiterait très certainement pour aller passer quelques heures au gym le lendemain et peut-être même faire un saut au stand de tir. Prendre le temps de se cuisiner quelque chose de bon lui ferait aussi le plus grand bien, elle avait du se contenter de fastfood toute la semaine. Elle quitta sa voiture en élaborant un possible menu et en se disant qu'elle pourrait bien inviter le reste de l'équipe à partager son diner du lendemain. Elle allait entrer chez elle lorsqu'une série de jurons, prononcés par une voix familière attirèrent son attention. En se retournant elle aperçut Hannah Cohen, son amie et voisine du dessus. La jeune femme menue aux longs cheveux blonds cuivrés habituellement si gracieuse se débattait en ce moment pour se déplacer à l'aide de béquilles tout en transportant un énorme sac de sport et cela apparemment sans grand succès. La jeune israélienne se précipita vers sa jeune amie et d'une main secourable, la délesta de son fardeau encombrant tout en s'exclamant :

" Hannah, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !

- Ce n'est rien, enfin presque rien. J'ai atterrit de travers à l'entrainement et je me suis bousillé la cheville. Le médecin de l'urgence m'a rafistolée en attendant que je puisse voir un orthopédiste lundi, mais selon lui, c'est une entorse du troisième degré. D'ici là, je ne dois pas marcher dessus, la garder surélevée, appliquer de la glace et me droguer aux antidouleurs. Je devrais en avoir pour quelques semaine à me déplacer avec ces trucs, termina-t-elle en soupirant, désignant ses béquilles.

- Oh non ! Ça veut dire que…

- Oui, tout est à l'eau, Dan est au désespoir parce que la seule personne qui aurait pu me remplacer est clouée au lit par une pneumonie pour les deux prochaines semaines.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un.

- Dan à fait des dizaines d'appels, mais il n'a trouvé personne, pas sur un avis aussi court et à cette période de l'année. On va devoir tout annuler.

- Mais c'est impossible, c'était tellement important pour toi, pour ta carrière et pour Daniel.

- Je sais, en plus Dan perd gros en annulant tout maintenant. À moins que… je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Zee… s'il-te-plait, plaida la jeune femme doucement.

- Pas question, maintenant suis-moi !"

Sur ces mots, Ziva secoua la tête, se détournant du regard de chien battu que lui lançait la jeune femme et lui indiqua d'un mouvement du bras de la suivre chez elle. La jeune israélienne posa le sac de son amie dans l'entrée et fit la sourde oreille aux protestations de cette dernière qui affirmait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. La jeune israélienne prit place au salon, attendant que son amie la rejoigne. Celle-ci se laissa tomber mollement près d'elle quelques instants plus tard et reprit la parole :

" Zee, tu es notre seule option, tu n'es pas une débutante, loin de là, je t'ai vu à l'entrainement, tu es déjà familière avec la plus grande partie de ce que tu devras faire et tu connais Dan. Tu seras parfaite !

- Hannah ! Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire je ne…

- S'il-te-plait… je te serai redevable pour une éternité, allez…. Dis oui ! persista la jeune femme blonde d'un ton qui rappela à Ziva celui d'une fillette à qui on refusait un jouet."

La jeune israélienne resta silencieuse pendant un moment, étudiant le visage de son amie. Cette dernière n'avait aucune idée à quel point il lui était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle utilisait se regard plaintif qui lui rappelait tellement celui qu'avait sa petite sœur, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Dès leur première rencontre, quatre ans plus tôt, devant l'immeuble, Ziva avait sentit qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Elle avait aidé Hannah à entré chez elle en trafiquant sa serrure. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'emménager dans l'immeuble et à 19 ans, c'était son premier appartement. Elle avait perdu ses clés et il pleuvait à verse. Pour remercier Ziva, la jeune femme l'avait invité à diner et elles avaient vite découvert que malgré la différence d'âge, elles s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et Ziva avait rapidement adopté le rôle de grande sœur auprès de son amie, au plus grand plaisir de la mère de cette dernière qui s'inquiétait constamment de savoir sa fille seule dans la grande ville. Elles avaient depuis partagés de nombreux bons moments. Leur amitié avait résisté au départ de Ziva en Israël et lorsqu'elle était revenue, la jeune israélienne avait été ravie de voir qu'elle récupérait son ancien appartement, au plus grand bonheur également de sa voisine. Ramenée à la réalité par le bruit de la jeune femme blonde se raclant la gorge, Ziva soupira et un air de triomphe apparût sur le visage rieur de sa compagne.

" Je suis un agent du NCIS, Hannah, je ne fais plus ce genre de choses, je n'ai pas le temps. Comment crois-tu que je vais jongler entre mes horaires et ce que tu me demandes sans que mon patron le découvre, protesta-t-elle finalement sans conviction, sachant qu'elle avait perdu la bataille.

- Merci, Zee, tu vas voir, ça va aller tout seul, tu vas être parfaite, de toute façon tu n'as jamais vraiment arrêté de t'exercer et ce genre de chose là, ça ne s'oublie pas.

- C'est comme faire de la trottinette…

- Oui presque, acquiesça la jeune femme en réprimant un éclat de rire.

- Bon alors j'imagine que je devrais contacter Daniel pour lui faire part de ton idée géniale, fit Ziva d'un ton ironique."

La jeune israélienne se dirigea vers le téléphone, tentant de comprendre comme cette fille pouvait trouver si facilement le moyen de lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait finalement trouvé à quoi elle occuperait son week-end, ainsi que la plupart de ses temps libres à venir. Elle sourit tout de même, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas totalement et qui sait, peut-être même que cela lui ferait du bien.

**_À suivre..._**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voici une petite suite, j'en suis à décider si je poursuit cette fic ou non car bien qu'elle était presque terminée, un bug informatique m'oblige à réécrire la fin... alors si vous voulez que je me lance, et bien allez-y, manifestez-vous par des reviews si vous croyez que cette petite création en vaut la peine!_

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

* * *

**_Partie 2..._**

**_7 décembre 2008_**

La jeune israélienne grimaça en entrant dans l'open-space. Tony et McGee étaient déjà là et elle avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre les bureaux lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Gibbs. Elle se préparait déjà au sermon qu'elle allait recevoir et fut soulagée de voir que son patron n'était nulle part en vue. Elle ignora les regards inquisiteurs de son partenaire et se dirigea en claudiquant jusqu'à son bureau. Elle retira ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes et entreprit de libérer ses chevilles et ses pieds de leur emballage d'adhésif. La jeune femme sortit un petit tube de son sac, pressa un peu d'onguent sur son doigt et l'étendit sur les plaies qui parsemaient ses talons et ses orteils. Elle finissait de remettre ses chaussettes lorsque Gibbs apparut et lança sur un ton menaçant :

« Est-ce que le moment à l'air bien choisit pour une pédicure David ? »

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête, signifiant qu'elle acceptait la remontrance et répondit simplement :

« Cela ne se reproduira plus, Gibbs. »

Le chef d'équipe leur somma alors d'attraper leurs affaires, ils avaient un mort à Norfolk.

* * *

**_12 décembre 2008_**

Le jeune Italien observait avec curiosité sa partenaire, qui s'était endormie sur la paperasse qu'elle était en train de remplir. Elle semblait beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'à l'habitude. Il commençait à croire que quelque chose clochait sérieusement avec la jeune femme. En effet, elle avait refusé ses quatre dernières invitation à boire un verre après le boulot et les quelques fois où il était passé chez elle pendant leur week-end de congé, elle n'y était pas. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, elle l'avait convaincu de ne pas insisté en utilisant des arguments de taille, impliquant tous une atteinte plus ou moins importante à son intégrité physique. Pourtant, la voir si fatiguée et distraite l'inquiétait. Il garderait l'œil ouvert.

* * *

**_17 décembre 2008_**

Une semaine, plus qu'une semaine et le moment fatidique serait arrivé. La jeune femme était en train de se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une belle erreur en acceptant cet engagement. Elle était nerveuse, c'était exceptionnel, mais elle était nerveuse. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Daniel qui hurlait à plein poumon. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse.

« Le synchronisme doit être parfait, parfait, vous m'entendez, sinon ce sera une catastrophe, une catastrophe ! »

Tous répétèrent donc la séquence problématique pour une énième fois. Cette semaine serait décidément très longue.

* * *

**_23 décembre 2008_**

Toute l'équipe, à l'exception de Ziva, était rassemblée dans l'open-space et terminait les rapports reliés à leur dernière enquête. La jeune femme avait pris sa journée et cela avait grandement déplu à Gibbs. En fait, celui-ci semblait surtout irrité par le fait que Vance avait octroyé ce congé à l'un de ses agents sans lui demander son avis, car leur dernière affaire avait été une formalité et ils avaient tous une semaine de vacances à partir du lendemain. L'agent en charge leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Devant lui se tenait, appuyée sur des béquilles, une jeune femme d'à peine plus de vingt ans, blonde et menue, qui le dévisageait.

« Gibbs, je présume ? commença-t-elle »

L'homme hocha la tête et du regard, l'invita à continuer.

« Je m'appelle Hannah. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe. Assurez-vous que toute l'équipe soit là, vous ne voulez pas rater ce moment, je vous assure. Je m'occupe de Ziva, ne vous en faites pas, elle sera là. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permettaient. Lorsque Gibbs ouvrit la petite enveloppe, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place et il comprit immédiatement. Cela expliquait donc beaucoup de chose. Il regarda finalement en direction de ses deux agents, qui le dévisageait en attendant une explication sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« J'espère que vous n'aviez rien prévu pour demain soir, dit-il simplement. »

**_À suivre..._**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Vous voyez, je ne vous fais pas languir trop longtemps (aussi bien en profiter pendant que j'ai une minute pour poster...). Un ENORME merci à cette chère Di-bee, comme une petite abeille prévoyante (bon je sais normalement c'est la cigale mais bon...) elle avait une copie de cette fic donc : pas besoin de tout réécrire. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierai ce petit chapitre et j'espère également que vous me ferai part de vos impressions!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Lyana_

* * *

_**Partie 3...**_

_**24 décembre 2008 17h00**_

La jeune israélienne était une boule de nerf. Hannah la regardait avec amusement, perchée sur l'accoudoir du sofa qui trônait dans un coin de la petite pièce leur servant de loge. Elle avait eu le privilège d'assister à la répétition générale et maintenant, elle partageait avec ses amis les dernières heures avant le levé du rideau. Depuis des semaines, ils préparaient ce spectacle, qui serait tombé à l'eau sans la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés qui arpentait nerveusement la pièce. Celle-ci avait éprouvé quelques difficultés lors de la répétition, ce qui n'avait pas aidé à la calmer. Hannah se leva et se dirigea vers son amie en sautillant.

« Zee, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tu le sais bien. Tout va bien se passer tu vas tous les éblouir.

- Et si e n'y arrive pas, Hannah, si, comme cette après-midi, je m'empêtre dans le Grand Pas de Deux et que je fais tout rater.

- Tu vas y arriver, tu vas être une merveilleuse Fée Dragée. Ce n'était pas seulement ta faute pour cet après-midi. Zach était autant à blâmer que toi, mais ça va aller, une répétition générale difficile est garante d'un spectacle magnifique, tu le sais bien !

- Je ne crois pas que…

- ZIVA!… arrête d'être défaitiste, tu t'es sortie de situation bien plus critique que celle-ci. Où est passé l'Officier du Mossad qui ne se laisse pas impressionner ? Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, avale quelque chose, laisse-moi t'aider à arranger tes cheveux et enfile tes pointes chanceuses.

- Mes quoi ? fit la jeune israélienne interloquée.

- Ces pointes-là, répliqua le jeune femme en sortant de son sac une paire de souliers de ballet d'un blanc nacré impeccable. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas souvenue de leur importance ? Je suis allée les chercher chez toi tout à l'heure. Au fait, tu devrais changer la serrure, c'est un jeu d'enfant d'entrer chez toi.

- Mais..je..

- Elles sont encore parfaites, juste bien formée à ton pied pour être confortable mais pas trop usées. Tu sais, elle serait fière de te voir ici ce soir, je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es fabuleuse sur scène. Juste pour être certaine, tu devrais les enfiler tout de suite et faire quelques échauffements, juste pour t'assurer qu'elles te vont toujours bien, mais je sais que tu les enfiles toujours une fois de temps à autre, je les ai vu hors de leur boîte à quelques reprises, interrompit la petite blonde, coupant court aux protestations de son amie.

- Merci Hannah, soupira cette dernière en souriant. Tu sais, si jamais tu te lasses de la danse, tu ferais une enquêtrice d'enfer. »

Elle prit place près de son amie et elles mangèrent donc en silence, la jeune israélienne perdue dans ses souvenirs. Ces pointes étaient l'un de ses trésors les plus chers. Elle se souvenait très clairement du jour où elle les avait enfilées pour la première fois. Sa sœur, alors âgée de tout juste 13 ans lui avait tendu la boite ornée d'un ruban en trépignant d'impatience. Elle lui avait ensuite fait remarquer que la fée dragée ne danserait certainement pas avec de veille pointes toutes usées. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle était montée sur scène pour le plaisir. Le mois suivant, quelques jours après ses 18 ans, elle commençait son entrainement avec l'armée israélienne. Quelques missions par la suite, dont une en Europe de l'Est avec Jenny, où elle était sous-couverture dans la peau d'une élève des ballets de Kiev, avaient fait appel à sa maîtrise de la danse, mais ce soir, ce serait la première fois en plus de 10 ans où elle monterait sur scène pour elle-même. Pour elle-même, mais aussi en mémoire d'une jeune fille qui aimait tant la voir danser. C'est en souriant, le visage heureux et insouciant de sa petite sœur en mémoire qu'elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et le miroir afin de se préparer pour le grand moment.

* * *

_**24 décembre 2008 19h00**_

L'Agent DiNozzo était intrigué. Son patron lui avait ordonné d'être devant le _Warner Theater_ à 19h00 précise, en tenu de soirée, sans lui dire pourquoi, mais en lui précisant toutefois qu'il serait viré s'il était en retard. Il vit alors McGee, accompagné de sa sœur et suivis de près par Abby qui approchaient.

« L'un de vous sait pourquoi on est ici ? demanda le jeune italien.

- Non, Tony. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai dit à Gibbs que je devais passer la soirée avec Sara et que nous devions aller ensemble à la messe de minuit, il m'a dit qu'elle pouvait venir aussi, mais que si je n'étais pas là, je le regretterais, répondit McGee.

- Tony, Tony, Tony, tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut pas questionner le savoir du grand renard argenté ? Il sait tout, il a toujours raison, il a le savoir suprême, tout juste après mon spectromètre de masse, bien sûr… et il est juste derrière moi, hein ? fit Abby sur son ton surexcité habituel.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Abby, fit Gibbs qui venait de se joindre à eux, accompagné de Ducky. Entrons, aouta-t-il en leur tendant à chacun un billet de spectacle. »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent un peu confus. Tous se demandaient la raison de cette étrange invitation. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Gibbs de les inviter à un ballet, même un ballet organisé pour les enfants dans le besoin, sans avoir une bonne raison. C'est Abby qui brisa le silence en s'exclamant d'un ton enjoué :

« Casse-Noisette, Ziva aurait adoré, c'est trop dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous.

- Ne t'en fait pas Abs, lui répondit Gibbs, elle va être là. »

Sur ces paroles, il leur tendit à chacun le programme de la soirée et le cri exubérant que poussa la gothique quelques instants plus tard attira l'attention d'une bonne partie de la foule rassemblée dans le hall du théâtre.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Alors le voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction... le rideau se lève enfin sur les cachoterie de cette chère Ziva. Un peu court, à mon avis, mais il me semblait approprié qu'il s'arrète là..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter jusqu'ici. _

_Luciaellana, toujours heureuse de recevoir ton avis, et ravie que l'idée te plaise...._

_Peyton, merci du commentaire, en espérant que ce chapitre réponde à tes attentes_

_Hawkeye, merci du commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

**Partie 4**

Abby trépignait sur son siège depuis déjà une bonne quinzaine de minute, lorsqu'enfin, le rideau se leva. Ils avaient tous eu de la difficulté à contenir la fébrilité de la jeune femme après qu'elle eut découvert que leur collègue faisait non seulement partie du spectacle, mais qu'elle en détenait le premier rôle féminin. Pourtant, dès que les premières notes de la célèbre musique de Tchaïkovski se firent entendre, le public, incluant la jeune gothique, se fit totalement silencieux et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tous furent envahis par la magie qui se dégageait de se premier acte rempli de la féérie de Noël. Même l'ex-marine un peu bourru et peu enclin à se laisser gagner par l'atmosphère toute spéciale de la saison sourit face aux frasques du petit Fritz qui embêtait sa sœur Clara et à la joie des enfants à l'apparition de l'excentrique Drosselmeyer. DiNozzo jurerait même par la suite qu'il l'avait entendu pousser un petit hoquet de surprise à l'apparition du Roi des Rats, fait que dénierait fermement l'intéressé plus tard. Ils gardèrent les yeux rivés sur la bataille du soldat de bois contre l'armée du répugnant Roi et McGee aurait bien du plaisir à rappeler à DiNozzo qu'il l'avait entendu lorsqu'il avait murmuré en frissonnant qu'il détestait les rats.

Ils furent sortis de leur transe lorsque le rideau tomba et que la lumière revint sur la salle silencieuse, annonçant ainsi le début de l'entracte, le bruissement des voix fébriles d'un public conquis envahissant de nouveau le théatre. Tony disparut immédiatement, se fondant dans la foule et échappant également momentanément aux moqueries du Bleu sur sa crainte des petits rongeurs. Gibbs se mit en quête de café et Ducky l'accompagna, désirant se délier les jambes, abandonnant de ce fait un McGee résigné entre deux jeunes femmes contenant avec peine leur excitation. Lorsqu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard le jeune italien réapparut, il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Gibbs et Ducky réintégrèrent leur siège peu de temps après, juste au moment où la salle était de nouveau plongée dans la pénombre.

* * *

Lorsque les premières notes de la musique maintenant si familière résonnèrent dans les coulisse, la jeune israélienne inspira profondément et, croisant le regard confiant d'Hannah de l'autre côté de la scène, elle s'élança. Elle eût brièvement conscience des silhouettes se dessinant dans la pénombre de la salle, puis, lentement, elle disparurent et bientôt, ce ne fut plus qu'elle et la musique. Les pas que ses muscles avaient enregistrés au cours des dernières semaines s'enchainèrent comme si la danse était pour elle une seconde nature. Les notes qui montaient de la fosse d'orchestre faisaient maintenant partie d'elle-même et les émotions qu'elles réveillaient au plus profond de son être s'exprimaient dans tous ses gestes. Les chorégraphies s'enchainèrent sans faux pas jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment qui constituerait non seulement le clou de sa performance, mais aussi son plus grand défi. L'habilleuse l'attendait alors qu'elle entrait dans les coulisse pour quitter son costume aux couleurs pastelles et enfiler celui, blanc brodé de fil doré, de perles et de paillettes qu'elle porterait pour son Grand Pas de Deux. La femme finissait tout juste de lacer son corset lorsque la musique commença et que Zach, son partenaire pour ce magnifique duo, entrait sur scène. Elle le rejoint quelques mesures plus tard et tous deux se perdirent dans la musique, se laissant porter par l'émotion de ce moment, l'esprit vide de toute pensée cohérente, leur corps se mouvant sur cette musique au rythme des pas qu'ils avaient tant de fois répétés. Ziva dansait avec toute son âme, pour elle-même et la joie qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment, pour celle qu'elle avait été et celle qu'elle était devenue, pour Tali et son amour de la danse, pour Tony et ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire et pour cette famille qu'elle avait finalement trouvée ici.

* * *

Le jeune italien oublia de respirer pendant un instant lorsque sa partenaire apparut sur scène. Elle était magnifique, elle rayonnait, tout simplement. Ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques temps déjà, cette femme sur scène lui avait ravit une part de lui-même. La voir ainsi sous les projecteurs, gracieuse et légère, son visage reflétant un grand bonheur et illuminé par un sourire radieux l'émut profondément et lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Abby sautillait légèrement sur son siège tout en tenant d'une poigne de fer la main de McGee et refusant de laisser aller. Ce dernier la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'une grande tendresse, il adorait cet air d'enfant comblé qu'elle arborait et ensemble, ils se laissèrent gagner pas la magie de ce deuxième acte. Ducky et Sara semblaient tous deux captivés par le spectacle et impressionnés par la grâce de la jeune femme surprenante qui évoluait sur scène. Un air de fierté évidente était peint sur le visage de Gibbs et une lueur d'amour toute paternelle brillait également dans ses yeux couleurs acier. Tous retinrent leur souffle lorsque la jeune israélienne fit enfin son entrée dans son costume doré pour ce qui serait sans doute un grand moment. Le jeune italien ressentit une pointe de jalousie envers celui qui l'accompagnait pour ce duo mais bientôt il oublia sa présence, trop absorbé par la performance sans failles de sa coéquipière. Lorsque le rideau tomba enfin sur la finale du spectacle, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et ne diminua qu'après plusieurs minutes et quelques rappels.

* * *

_**À suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bon alors, le point final à cette histoire... un long chapitre pour finir, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver un endroit satisfaisant pour le séparer. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. _

_Hawkeye: Merci, ravie que ça te plaise_

_Luciaellana: Je dois dire que ce commentaire m'a fait particulièrement chaud au coeur. J'ai travaillé particulièrement fort sur la description de la scène alors que le rendu soit réaliste, c'est agréable à entendre. Je conaissais en effet assez bien le ballet de Tchaikovski et j'ai également fait de petites recherches pour combler la lacunes dans mes souvenirs et harmoniser certains détails. Le fait que tu trouve les réaction des personnages fidèles à leur caractère me rend également très heureuse. Merci encore une fois pour ce long commentaire plein de détails. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur._

_Finalement, la suite et fin..._

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

* * *

**Partie 5**

_24 décembre 2008 22h30_

La jeune israélienne se laissa tombée sur le sofa encombré de morceaux de costume épars, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les autres membres de la troupe, une cohue fébrile envahissant rapidement la petite pièce. Dan les suivait de près et il fut, quelques minutes plus tard, interrompu dans son discours de félicitations par une Hannah surexcitée qui fit son entrée en trombe, quasi trébuchant, dans la loge.

« Tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait! Vous avez tous été superbe, c'était génial! s'exclama-t-elle en bousculant un peu son amie pour s'immiscer à ses côtés.

- Elle a bien raison, poursuivit alors Dan, ramenant l'attention de la troupe de danseurs sur lui. Vous avez tous été fantastiques ce soir. Vos efforts ont porté fruit. Nous devons également tous une fière chandelle à notre chère Ziva, sans elle, tout le temps investi dans cette production aurait été perdu. Elle a non seulement redoublé d'efforts pour atteindre le niveau attendu, mais en plus, elle a livré ce soir une performance grandiose. Chérie, tu as été splendide, la félicita le metteur en scène exubérant. Alors, vous êtes tous invités à célébrer ce succès chez _Geoff's, _il nous attend vers 23h30. »

Une clameur d'appréciation envahit la loge et chacun entreprit de se départir des costumes pailletés de la finale et de revêtir des vêtements plus confortables. Ziva, appliquée à déloger les dernières trace de l'épais maquillage de scène qui couvrait son visage, était sur le point de céder à l'insistance de sa jeune amie qui la pressait de les accompagner au restaurant d'un bon ami de Dan, qui était devenu le lieu de prédilection de la troupe de danseur au fil de la préparation de ce spectacle, mais elle fut interrompue avant de pouvoir répondre. Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années tout au plus, que Ziva reconnue comme l'une des fillettes ayant participé à la scène de Noël au début de la représentation et qui avait également dansé à ses côtés dans le rôle d'une des petites fées au début du deuxième acte, passa la tête à travers la porte entrebâillée.

« Ziva David, interrogea-t-elle d'un petit voix flûtée.

- Oui, fit la jeune femme en se retournant.

- On m'a remis cela pour vous, répondit la jeune fille, avançant timidement dans la pièce, un paquet emballé dans un papier d'un rouge brillant.

- Oh! s'exclama l'intéressée, surprise. »

Elle était intriguée, n'ayant parlé à personne de l'événement de ce soir, alors elle ce demandait bien de qui cela pouvait provenir. En effet, elle était déjà bien assez nerveuse sans risquer de voir apparaître quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait dans la salle, alors elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour garder le secret. Elle prit le paquet des mains de la fillette rougissante, qui la félicita, lui avouant à quelle point elle avait été impressionnée par sa prestation. Ziva sourit et se pencha vers elle, lui glissant à l'oreille:

« Tu sais, je t'ai vu danser toi aussi ce soir, et je peux t'assurer d'une chose, si tu continue comme ça, un jour ce sera toi la Fée Dragée.

- Oh non, je ne pourrais jamais...

- Shhhh, l'interrompit la jeune israélienne. Je te l'assure. Si tu n'avais pas eu ce petit quelque chose de spécial, Dan ne t'aurais pas choisie pour danser ce soir. Tu brilles quand tu danse, comme tous ceux qui le font avec leur cœur. Tu dois te faire confiance, et poursuivre ce rêve. »

Sur ses paroles, la jeune israélienne déposa le paquet sur la coiffeuse et aperçut le diadème qu'elle avait porté pour la représentation. Elle sourit et le tendit à la fillette, Dan ne lui en voudrait pas, il lui avait déjà dit que c'était son privilège de première danseuse de pouvoir le conserver :

« Un jour, ce sera toi qui le portera, un soir sous les projecteurs et qui dansera le Grand Pas de Deux. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu y arriveras. »

Les yeux de la fillettes s'illuminèrent et elle accepta l'objet, le serrant précieusement contre elle.

« Tu sais, je ne devais pas danser ce soir, renchérit Ziva, je ne croyais pas pouvoir le faire, mais j'y suis arrivée. Une amie m'a dit que tout ce que je devais faire, c'était bosser dur et croire en moi, que j'avais tout le reste pour y arriver et elle avait bien raison alors tu verras, un jour, ce sera ton tour. »

Apercevant un couple dans le corridor, attendant patiemment près de la porte, un sac de sport à leurs pieds et suivant avec attention leur échange elle ajouta:

« File retrouver tes parents qui t'attendent, c'est Noël ce soir, va t'amuser avec ta famille, je suis certaine qu'ils sont fiers de toi. »

Hochant la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant maintenant son visage délicat, la fillette remercia la jeune femme et s'éloigna. En se dirigeant vers ses parents, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son père qui lui sourit, et lorsqu'elle les rejoignit il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. À ce moment, un sourire nostalgique apparût sur le visage de Ziva. Cette petite avait un chance incroyable et elle irait au bout de ses rêves, l'homme près d'elle s'en assurerait, elle en était certaine.

* * *

La jeune israélienne reporta alors son attention sur le paquet joliment emballé qui trônait sur la coiffeuse. Elle le soupesa avec soin, intriguée et entreprit de soigneusement défaire le papier. À l'intérieur de la longue boite rectangulaire trônait un assortiment de superbes roses rouges et blanches près de laquelle reposait une boite à musique magnifiquement travaillée. Elle posa les fleurs près d'elle et releva avec douceur le couvercle du petit coffret de bois pâle vernis et paré de délicates dorures. Les premières notes de la Danse de la Fée Dragée se firent entendre, une délicate ballerine de porcelaine tournant sur elle-même dans un décors minutieusement travaillé. Elle remarqua alors le petit mot plié avec soin. Dès que son regard se posa sur les premiers mots, elle reconnu l'écriture de son partenaire et ne pu masquer sa surprise :

_Comment diable a-t-il pu savoir_? s'interrogea-t-elle mentalement, souriant tout de même à la lecture du court message et le glissant dans la poche du pantalon de sport qu'elle avait enfilé.

Puis apercevant Hannah, qui s'était éclipsée un peu plus tôt pendant sa conversation avec la fillette, revenant vers la loge l'observant, elle compris. Une silhouette familière l'accompagnait également et la jeune israélienne soupira. Visiblement, son plan de garder le secret avait échoué.

Gibbs s'avança alors vers elle et lui glissa à mi-voix:

« Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, Ziver, et lorsqu'Hannah m'a remis les billets, j'ai compris tout de suite. Tu fais partie de la famille, David, que ça te plaise ou pas et une famille, ça se tient, ça se supporte, et ça partage ce genre de chose. Ce soir, tu m'as rendu très fier tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti un telle fierté, c'était lors du premier récital de piano de Kelly, et pour un moment, j'ai oublié beaucoup de chose dans cette salle. J'espère que toi aussi, tu es fière de toi parce que tu le mérite, pour ce que tu as fait pour la troupe, pour la cause pour laquelle vous dansiez et aussi, pour le moment magique qu'ensemble, vous avez fait vivre au public et surtout, parce que tu es un jeune femme exceptionnelle. »

Sur ces mots il l'enlaça et posa un baiser affectueux sur ses cheveux.

« Allez ,viens, les autres nous attendent dans le hall. »

Ziva hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa ses affaires, plaçant la boite à musique précieusement dans son sac de sport et ancra le bouquet de roses solidement dans le creux de son coude. Elle emboita le pas à son supérieur, touchée par ses propos et réalisant que pour la première fois, quelqu'un était fier d'elle pour ce qu'elle était plus que pour ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Elle lança au passage un regard qui se voulait menaçant à Hannah, ne pouvant réprimer totalement l'éclair de bonheur qui y luisait , lui faisant signe de la suivre.

* * *

En approchant du hall du théâtre, elle entendit un voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une Abby surexcitée. La chaude voix du bon Docteur Mallard se détachait également du bruits ambiant avec son accent distingué. Toute l'équipe se tenait là, près des grandes arcades dorées décorant l'entrée du bâtiment au charme ancestral, maintenant quasi désert. Elle eût à peine le temps d'anticiper l'assaut, qu'Abby se précipitait pour l'engouffrer dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

« C'était magnifique, tu as été magnifique, waouh Ziva, je ne savais pas que tu savais danser comme ça. C'était superbe, magique, je crois que je n'avais jamais.. »

La jeune gothique fut interrompue par Gibbs qui posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Abs, elle a toujours besoin de respirer tu sais.

- Oups, désolée, fit-elle en libérant la jeune israélienne.

- Ce n'est rien Abby, répondit cette dernière en souriant. Par contre j'ai une question, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Je croyais que vous aviez des plans pour ce soir.

- Disons qu'ils se sont légèrement modifiés après que nous ayons reçu une invitation que nous ne pouvions refuser, lui répondit Gibbs, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

- Je crois savoir de qui provenait l'invitation, laissa tomber la jeune israélienne en tournant les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde. »

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, interrogea alors Abby. Tu sais si Hannah n'avais pas insisté, personne n'aurais rien su! On a tous été surpris lorsqu'on a compris pouquoi on était ici, mais jamais on aurait raté ça!

- J'étais déjà suffisamment nerveuse avant le spectacle de ce soir, Abby, sans avoir à m'imaginer que tous mes collègues allait être présent si tout cela s'avérait un désastre. De plus je croyais que vous auriez tous mieux à faire.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi!

- Je suis désolée, Abby, j'aurais dû vous en parler.

- Bah, ça va, l'important c'est qu'on ait pu venir. Au fait, de qui sont ces fleurs, elles sont superbes.

- Je ne sais pas, un fillette me les a apporté après le spectacle, disant qu'on les lui avait remise pour moi. Je dois avoir un admirateur j'imagine, fit-elle simplement en lançant un regard entendu à son partenaire. »

Puis, le reste de l'équipe s'avança pour la féliciter, Ducky ne put s'empêcher de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait rappelé un ballet qu'il avait vu dans ses jeunes années en compagnie d'une jeune femme fort jolie et finalement, l'invita à partager un déjeuner de Noël avec toute l'équipe chez lui le lendemain. Gibbs plaça simplement la main sur son bras, lui sourit et lui dit qu'il la verrait le lendemain, avant de s'éloigner, une lueur d'affection brillant dans son regard bleu acier lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son équipe avant de franchir la porte vitrée. Tim pour sa part, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit a quel point il avait été impressionné par son talent et l'aisance qu'elle avait sur scène, en bredouillant légèrement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Sa soeur qui se tenait près de lui éclata de rire devant l'embarras de son ainé, félicita la jeune femme et fit remarqué qu'ils seraient bientôt en retard à l'église, avant d'entrainer son frère par le bras, le taquinant au sujet d'une nouvelle idée pour son prochain livre. La jeune gothique serra à son tour son amie dans ses bras, avec plus de modération cette fois, et s'empressa de leur emboiter le pas. Son partenaire se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart, appuyé sur une imposante colonne, et l'observait en souriant. La jeune femme fit alors signe à Hannah qui s'approcha:

« Va les retrouver chez _Geoff's,_ tu as ta place avec eux. Moi je suis vannée, je vais rentrée chez moi et me reposer si je veux être présentable demain. Dit aux autres que je me suis amusé ce soir et qu'ils sont tous formidables.

- D'accord, Zee, je leur dirai, lui répondit la petite blonde sans objecter. »

Elle ajouta à voix basse:

« Va retrouver ton bel italien et va lui dire ce que tu pense de cette jolie attention de sa part. Allez ouste! »

Puis elle s'éloigna en riant, clopinant avec ses béquille. Ziva leva les yeux vers son partenaire et lui sourit.

* * *

Le jeune italien se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne de marbre soutenant le plafond vouté du théâtre en attendant que sa partenaire fasse son apparition. Il devait admettre qu'Hannah avait du cran. Il ne savait pas comment Ziva s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire, mais si elle avait tenu sa participation à ce ballet secrète, de manigancer dans son dos pour qu'ils soient présents ce soir demandait un courage impressionnant. Pourtant il faudrait qu'il remercie la jeune femme, car il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aurait pu simplement taquiner sa partenaire sur le fait qu'elle s'était trouvé une vie sociale, la féliciter et continuer de faire comme si de rien était, de lui tourner autour à demi-mots et de continuer leur éternel jeu du chat et de la souris. Pourtant la voir sur scène lui avait fait réaliser une chose, elle était pour lui définitivement plus qu'une partenaire, qu'une amie, que sa meilleure amie. Bon, elle était tout ça, mais ce qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt ce soir-là lorsqu'il l'avait vue sur scène était définitivement plus que de l'amitié.

Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait le présent. Il avait fait préparer les fleurs pendant l'entracte, trouvant finalement un fleuriste ouvert à cette heure de la journée en pleine veille de Noël, demandant qu'on les livre à la réception du théâtre. Il avait alors expliqué la situation à la jeune réceptionniste et avec un généreux pourboire, la jeune femme avait accepté de recevoir pour lui le bouquet. À la fin du spectacle, il avait rapidement quitté la salle, prétendant qu'il devait se rendre aux toilettes. Il voulait récupérer sans perdre de temps sa livraison, qui devait être arrivée. En effet, la jeune réceptionniste lui remis un longue boite, en ajoutant qu'elle aimerait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un se donne tout ce mal pour elle. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, elle était parfaite. Sur le coin du comptoir souvenir, près d'exemplaires de la bande sonore du ballet, de programmes illustrés, de Casse-Noisettes en bois et de T-Shirts à l'effigie des ballets de Washington, trônait une petite boite à musique, jouant avec légèreté l'air du solo de la Fée Dragée. Il s'approcha et en fit l'acquisition, griffonna un petit mot qu'il plaça soigneusement à l'intérieur, pour ensuite la glisser dans la boite contenant les fleurs en prenant bien soin d'en décoller l'emballage sans l'abimer et le remettant ensuite méticuleusement en place.

Il avait pris sans attendre le chemin des coulisses, mais fut intercepté par un agent de sécurité. Son badge comme son sourire charmeur ne lui furent d'aucune utilité, l'homme refusant de le laisser passer. Il avait alors vu une fillette un peu plus loin dans le couloir menant aux loges et à l'arrière-scène, les cheveux remontés dans un chignon serré et le visage encore couvert de maquillage de scène. Après avoir attiré son attention, malgré le regard réprobateur de l'agent de sécurité, il lui avait donné la boite en la pressant de la remettre à la jeune israélienne. La fillette avait hésité un instant, interrogé du regard l'homme qui surveillait l'accès aux loges et lorsque celui-ci acquiesça en soupirant, jugeant probablement que c'était le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser du jeune italien, elle accepta et fila hors de vue.

Il avait depuis rejoint les autres dans le hall, en faisant un détour par les toilettes au cas où ses collègues poseraient des questions. Il se tenait toutefois un peu à l'écart, écoutant distraitement le babillage incessant d'Abby. Hannah était venu leur dire que Ziva serait bientôt là et Gibbs avait insister pour l'accompagner afin de pouvoir dire deux mots à sa jeune subordonnée. Tony attendait donc l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et il devait bien l'admettre, il était un peu nerveux. En effet, la balle était dans le camp de la jeune femme à présent, et il espérait qu'il avait mis dans ce court message les mots qu'il fallait.

* * *

Il la vit s'approcher derrière Gibbs, souriante, l'air plus détendue qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Il regarda en souriant ses collègues la féliciter, puis Hannah lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui valu un regard irrité de la part de sa partenaire mais qui n'empêcha pas la jolie blonde d'éclater de rire avant de s'éloigner. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il soupira doucement soulagé. Elle n'allait pas lui flanquer une raclée, du moins, pas tout de suite.

« Tu as été magnifique ce soir, Zee-Vah.

- Merci, Tony. Merci aussi pour ça, fit-elle en désignant les fleurs du menton, et pour la boite à musique. Elle est superbe, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- J'en avais envie, répondit-il simplement. »

Il restèrent ainsi face à face, dans un silence embarrassé. Puis la jeune femme continua:

« J'ai lu le mot, commença-t-elle.

- Mais encore, interrogea le jeune homme levant un sourcil intrigué.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, je veux dire, je crois que moi aussi je... enfin, pizza et vin rouge, chez moi, ça t'irait?

- Me donnes-tu rendez-vous, Ziva David.

- Je crois bien que si, Anthony DiNozzo. Tu viens, je meurs de faim. »

Sur ce, il lui emboita le pas et à sa plus grande surprise, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement, cherchant la jeune femme du regard et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il ne regrettait en rien d'avoir renoncé à ses plans pour ce soir. Finalement, la magie de Noël n'était peut-être pas seulement pour les enfants et peut-être auraient-ils droit, eux aussi, à leur fin heureuse...

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
